The Harley Experiment
by Marx810
Summary: Batman develops an alternative kind of treatment and decides to use it to try and rehabilitate Harley Quinn. Though how well the therapy will take, or if it will be successful at all is up to Batman's ability to deal with Harley's insanity as well as her connection to the Joker. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: I think this story's pretty much self explanatory. The only thing I should probably point out is that this version of Harley Quinn is the new 52 version. I know that's not a popular one, but eh, at no point will she wear the new 52 costume in this story, which is from what I can tell is most peoples' issue with her, and I dig the fact that she's been Joker serumized so…yeah. Though I don't know, might merge her a bit with the previous version as I feel like it. Depends on how the story works out. Feel free to let me know what you think, positive or negative.) _

**Day 1**

Harley Quinn woke up groggily, immediately on edge as she didn't recognize her surroundings. She quickly realized that she couldn't move either. With a lot of effort, she was able to turn over to see that she was shackled to a small table. The room was simply…white, with a very…clinical smell about it. First thing was first, getting off this table. However, that seemed to be way easier said than done. There was no give in her constraints, which meant all she was able to move was her head. Harley's head movement was enough to give her another tidbit of information. She didn't seem to be wearing much in the way of clothing…as in she was wearing nothing.

"Ooookay…" Harley said to herself as she tried to figure out who'd gotten the drop on her or how else she'd found herself in this position. Unfortunately she wasn't able to do even that much as she noticed gas coming from the vents. Immediately Harley held her breath, but started feeling groggy again anyway before losing consciousness.

**Day 5**

Harley had lost track of how much time had passed since she first woke up in the room. There were no windows, so she couldn't even tell the time of day in between her bouts of gas induced unconsciousness. When she was allowed to stay awake, Harley noticed sometimes the walls would quickly flash as if they were screens, and on them would be words or images that were too fast to make out. Between that, the gas, and being naked and immobile, this was all making Harley very edgy, mentally at least. Physically, whatever drug was in that gas seemed to be making her quite calm about everything.

Her senses perked up as she heard the door, which she hadn't noticed before, open and turned her head to see who was coming in. "Batman…" The jester growled. "You here to save me, Bats?" She had a feeling the answer was no, but superheroes were supposed to save everyone including the bad guys, right? So if she had been caught by some pervy villain, Batman was her best bet.

"Yes, in a sense. But not in the way you're thinking." Batman replied, in his usual dark tone.

Harley Quinn's eyes narrowed as she started becoming that much more self conscious of her nudity, probably because of the way Batman was eyeing her. "Hey, Bats! Why don't you take a picture, while you're at it?"

"I'm trying something new this time, Harleen. It's a simple idea in theory, but to actually put it into action is going to be quite complex and time consuming. You can fight it if you wish, and knowing you, you most likely will, but the ending result will stay the same."

"It's Harley, Bats. I didn't go through a full psychotic breakdown so any ol' shmuck could call me 'Harleen'. Any chance your…theory could involve me wearing some clothes? It's a little chilly in here."

Batman looked over Harley's body before his eyes rested on hers again. "Your clothes won't be necessary for the therapy, Harleen. In fact it would do you well to forget your previous life."

"I said, it's Harley! And Baaaats, I like my previous life. It's full of fun and laughs. Just because you insist on having a stick up your bat ass, doesn't mean we all have to. Also, I have an itch on my nose. It's driving me crazy!"

"You're already clinically certifiable, Harleen. That's the-"

"I told you, it's Harley!"

"As I was saying, that's the problem." Batman continued as his hands rested on Harley's shoulder, causing her to immediately tense at the sudden and very uncharacteristic contact. "And once I'm done with you, that problem will be, if not fixed completely, under control."

Harley's eyes were now on Batman's hand as it started to move slightly down her arm. "You say therapy…I say brainwashing…"

This made Batman's hand stop. "And what makes you say that, Harleen?"

"Harley. And I can't completely make out that lightshow on the walls but I was a psychiatrist. I have an idea between that and drugs what you might be trying to do to me. And that's why it's not gonna work, Bats."

"We'll see about that…" Batman stated, as his hands trailed down Harley Quinn's body, his gloved hands moving down her bleached skin until it reached her breast.

"HEY!" Harley protested. "Hands off! Those are mine!"

"No." Batman stated simply, as he squeezed. "They are mine. As is the rest of you."

"Well, fuck you, Bats. There's only one person who can claim me like that and it sure as Hell ain't you!"

Batman smirked, cupping Harley's other breast. "You had such potential as a psychiatrist until the Joker got to you. It's one of the reasons I chose you."

Harley trembled at his touch and growled back. She hated how much she was…well…responding to it. Sure she found take charge guys attractive but she should be much more against this situation than she was. It had to be the drugs, or maybe whatever flashed on those walls was sending subliminal messages or something. Whatever it was, she was going to continue to fight it. "You sure it wasn't just so you could fuck the closest thing to a female version of Mistah J? Always thought the cat got your rocks off."

Batman flicked his fingers against Harley's nipples, taking in how she trembled and squirmed to the contact. "You might not believe this now, but this has absolutely nothing to do with me getting my 'rocks off'."

"Oh yeah, Bats? Then why do I get the feeling that if I were sportin' a Y chromosome, I wouldn't be tied to this table?"

Batman's hands trailed down Harley's slender body, until one rested between her legs. "Are you getting wet, Harleen?"

"Godammit, Bats! It's Harley! And yes! Of course I am, but that's besides the-…" Harley's eyes bulged as she realized what she'd just admitted. Why did she admit that?

"Good…" His fingers began to slowly tease Harley's pussy, not quite entering her yet but just feeling her out, his eyes looking intently over her reactions.

"Batman, STOP!" Harley Quinn screamed. There was a part of her, that really didn't mean it, but she refused to be a slave to whatever he was doing to her. He was supposed to be a hero. The more she protested his advances, the harder it should be for him…right? There had to be a part of him that needed her consent, and she would refuse to give that to him.

"No." Batman replied simply, not only ignoring her protests but sticking a finger inside, making her squirm even more.

"Mmmmm, God!" Harley moaned, before remembering she wasn't supposed to be enjoying this. "Batman, please! Don't do this! I'll be good, okay? I get it! I've learned my lesson! Just…don't…"

Batman stopped and looked into Harley's eyes. "You will be good."

"Yes, Bats! I swear, I'll be a good girl! Just let me go!"

"That wasn't a question, Harleen." Batman entered Harley with two fingers this time. He could sense her resistance, however her hips were beginning to move with him. "It was a statement of fact. You will be a…good girl. And you will do it because I want you to."

"Batman, ple-AGH!" Harley gasped as Batman's lips circled around one of her nipples and began to suck, as his fingers continued to move inside of her. Her body responded even more as his tongue teased her. She tried to fight it, remember that this was happening against her will, but her body refused to cooperate with her mind. Harley's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she writhed and trembled with her orgasm. As she looked at Batman, she wanted more than his fingers and his lips, though she rejected those desires with everything she had. His fingers and lips were all she received, however. Harley actually lost count of how many times she came, but eventually she stopped trying to get him to stop. He wasn't going to, she just let herself begrudgingly enjoy it.

Harley was barely conscious when Batman finally released her body and left without so much as leaving the money by the nonexistent bed. She was used to the routine by now as she saw the gas coming out of the vents.

**Day 7**

"I know what you're doing." Harley said as the door opened to her usual visitor. "Besides the obvious." She added, with a grin.

"Do tell." Batman replied, casually making his way towards Harley's table.

"You…are brainwashing me. You're trying to…make me…associate you with my pleasure or something." And if that was his goal, it was working to some extent. Just seeing Batman was giving Harley a massive rush. Anticipation of what was to come. She was…looking forward to it, as much as she hated to admit it.

"Do you believe that knowing this will have any impact on its effectiveness, Harleen?" Batman asked as his hands ran over Harley's body, lightly teasing her. She liked to be teased in the beginning.

"Yes." Harley smiled widely. "The more I know about your 'therapy' the less effective it will be."

"Is that a fact?" Batman slowly kissed down Harley's shoulder blades, his hands on her hips. The more he teased Harley, the more she would whine and move herself to get where she wanted Batman to go. "What do you want, Harleen?" He whispered in her ear.

Harley clinched her teeth. This was very common whenever Batman asked her a question she didn't want to answer. She didn't trust herself to say the answer she wanted, so she refused to say anything.

"What do you want?" Batman repeated. Harley's response was more severe this time as her entire body seemed to tense, her face showing the effort she was putting into her resistance. He took advantage of her distraction by fingering her again, a lot more forcefully than he did the previous times. Harley responded in kind, gasping and moaning more loudly, reaching her first orgasm much faster, along with the usual glaring match with the Bat, immediately afterwards.

"I think you're ready, Harleen." Batman stated, tracing one of his fingers along Harley's lips. He was easily able to move his finger well in time to avoid her teeth as she tried to bite him. As a rule, since Harley's head was the only part of her that still had movement, Batman usually stayed out of its range. He seemed to be testing his luck today, with both the touching as well as whispering in her ear.

Batman's boldness was putting Harley on edge again, as she asked, "Ready for what, Bats?"

"Phase 4." Batman answered, reaching into one of the pouches in his belt.

"Phase 4, huh? That sounds all important. Phase 4 is where you let me go, right?" Harley grinned widely, flashing her teeth.

Batman pulled out a small device, and pressed it against Harley's neck. She felt a sudden pinch and a hissing sound as the device injected her with something. "What the fuck, Bats?! What did you just do to me?"

"You'll work it out for yourself very soon, Harleen. You are a very bright woman, after all."

"Oh keep up the flattery, Bats and-" Harley stopped as she suddenly felt very warm, and extremely aware of her surroundings. If the gas was a sedative, then whatever she'd just been injected with was the opposite. Her heart was beating faster, her breathing was picking up, and Batman was sliding his fingers inside of her pussy again.

"FFFFFUCK ME!" Harley exclaimed. It had always felt really good when Batman started in on her. She even knew that he specifically paid very close attention to her reactions to see what she liked and when she liked it. But now it was much more extreme. It was driving her even further insane by just how intense it all felt now. Her body began trembling and shaking as she let out a loud whining sound as her building began to reach its peak and then screamed at the top of her lungs as she finally came, her entire body rocking from the force of it.

It was awhile before she could catch her breath enough to say anything. "You…need…drugs to…satisfy me now…huh, Bats? Am I…wearing you out?" Harley taunted. Though to be honest, whatever was in that drug was still taking effect, Harley felt hornier than ever…and Batman was unbuckling his belt. "W-what are you doing, Bats?"

Batman pressed a button on his belt and Harley's feet slid up the table, remaining shackled. It was such a sudden movement, she wasn't sure what to think of it at first until she realized that she was more or less spread eagle, and Batman was removing parts of his armor…lower parts. Harley's eyes shot wide as she put two and two together. "H-Hey! Don't do this! Batman, how many people have you put away for doing just what you're about to do to me?"

"Not enough. However, I did tell you before that your therapy has nothing to do with my pleasure. If you choose to remain unwilling, it will only make things more difficult for you."

"So I have no choice in the matter?" Harley looked frantically from side to side for anything she could use as a weapon, as she struggled against her restraints. With her legs up, her hips had more movement, but her restraints still wouldn't budge. She was trying so hard to break free, she didn't realize how close Batman had gotten to her. Harley's eyes bulged again, as she responded to that closeness. He was basically pressed against her now. She was too shocked to even try to bite him.

"No. You have no choice." Batman responded, his now exposed erection teasing her pussy. Arching his back so that his face was just out of Harley's reach, he grabbed her hips.

"Hee!" Harley squeaked. "Look…uh…Bats…maybe I'm not ready for phase 4, ya know? We can go right back to phase thr-EEEEEEEEEEE!" Harley squealed as she felt Batman entering her. "Or 2, even! BATS! Please! Agh-ha!" Once Batman's cock had fully entered Harley, he began to build up a rhythm with his thrusts. Harley tried to struggle against him, but as she could only move her hips, Batman only moved accordingly against her. The drugs going through Harley's body only intensified the sensations, as she could feel Batman throbbing inside of her. As much as she tried to protest, there was another disconnect between her body and her mind. Her mind wanted Batman to get the Hell off of her, but her body…her body began to move with him.

Batman wasn't so much moaning, as he was growling as he continued to thrust, filling Harley up, and pulling all the way out just to fill her up again. Harley tried to bite back her own moans, but soon she lost herself, and let go completely. Batman matched her pace, so she started moving her hips more vigorously, slamming into him, so that he would do the same. He took the lead and followed suit, grabbing her hips even harder and driving himself as deep as the position allowed. Harley threw her head back as she came, her red and black hair covering and uncovering her vision as the two of them ground into each other. Batman didn't let up merely because Harley had reached orgasm, nor did he the second time she did.

"Come on! Come ON!" Harley urged, as Batman's grunting became more irregular and she knew this 'therapy' was going to be cumming to it's obvious conclusion. Batman didn't answer, but his movements became more eager. A loud growl escaped his lips as Batman came, shuddering onto Harley's naked form. Just as he had the previous times, once Batman was done, he simply redressed himself and left. As Harley tried to catch her breath and process what had just happened, she heard the now familiar sound of the gas coming out of the vents.


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: For those of you who aren't familiar with my writing, I'll be honest with you, my updates might not be the most consistent because of all the working I do, but I do promise I'll be getting the chapters up for this story as soon as I can. As for the story, this chapter was actually pretty fun to write. Hopefully you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As usual, feel free to let me know what you think.)_

**Day 10**

Harley turned over as the door opened again. As much as she'd been responding to him before, it had been getting worse lately. Batman didn't even need to inject her anymore, just seeing him was causing the same effect. In fact, she almost moaned in anticipation. It was like any small level of control she had was fading fast, and Harley needed to regain it. "I have a theory." Harley stated. She'd learned pretty quickly that while Batman never volunteers information about her treatment, he would let her know if she guessed correctly.

"I'm waiting." Batman responded, calmly.

"I think…" Harley started, "I think that you know you can't do nuthin to separate me and my puddin'. So since you can't make me fall in love with ya, you gotta do the next best thing and make me get all hot and bothered for ya. You think you can steal me if I want you more than Mistah J."

"Very good, Harleen." Batman said, walking his fingers down Harley Quinn's side, making her tremble slightly, trying not to react. "So I take it you're still under the belief that the more you know about my treatment, the less effective it is?"

Harley moaned softly, struggling against her bonds, though she knew by now that she couldn't break them, through physical force at least. The only time they budged was when Batman was ready for more of 'Phase 4' and moved her legs up. "Yeah, of course, Bats. I can't wait to see the look on your face when it stops working." Harley said, smiling as widely as possible.

Batman moved up closer to Harley's face, his hands roughly grabbing her hips. "You'll try, Harleen."

"And I'll succeed, Bats. I'm not as dumb as you think I am." Harley slowly licked her lips, then made a kissing motion. "You keep calling me Harleen, and Harleen's the one you're gonna get."

"I have many preconceived notions of you, Harleen. 'Dumb' is not one of them." Batman's hands continued to roam Harley's body, teasing her skin with his touch. "If I thought that were true, I'd have no use for you."

"Mmmm." Harley moaned, slightly fidgeting, Batman's touching beginning to make her restless. "You sure about that, Bats? 'Cuz the main thing you seem to be using me for…you don't need too much of my brain for that."

"Means to an end, Harleen. Means to an end." Batman's hands began to roam lower, gently massaging Harleen's inner thigh. "Though, not entirely necessary. Do you want me to leave you be?"

Harley's hips were already starting to move in eager anticipation, though she was trying to ignore it. "What? I have a choice, now?"

"You're proceeding along, nicely. I figure you've earned it." Batman's hand stopped moving, and merely rested, high up Harley's inner thigh, almost touching the area he knew she wanted him to touch.

Harley grinned back. "I earned it? Wow Bats, I guess I must have been really good, huh? I didn't know you were so into fucking naked clowns."

"I told you before, Harleen-"

"Yeah yeah," Harley interrupted. "It's not about your pleasure. Uh huh. Then why do I get the feeling if I said I wanted you to leave, you'd fuck me just enough to make me beg for you to fuck me more. That's it, right? You want me to beg for your Batcock?"

Batman rubbed his fingers against Harley's pussy, causing her to shudder as he moved his lips so close to hers, they almost touched. "Allow me to dispel your skepticism…Harleen." And with that said, Batman turned and left out the door.

"W-what?" Harley stammered, even more restless and slightly confused. "Bats? Batman? Come back! You can't just get me all riled up and leave like that! BATMAN! Okay, I'll beg for it now! Please?! Please, come back and ride your Harley! Come back and fuck me, Batman! I want it sooooo bad! I won't even call you Mistah J while you're doin' it this time or nuthin'! BATMAN, COME BACK! BATMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

**Day 11**

Harley was practically glaring a hole at the door, as she waited for Batman to come through it. It had felt like ages before she'd finally been gassed the previous day. She'd almost welcomed it. Now she was just hoping that Batman wasn't going to leave her hanging for much longer. When the door opened, Harley immediately felt her cheeks burning as she remembered all the things she yelled to try to get Batman to come back. It wasn't that she was shy. Far from it in fact, but she wasn't sure she could physically do everything she said she would in the same day if he called her on it.

"Harleen."

"You're not gonna leave me this time, are ya, Bats?" Harley pouted.

"Do you want me to?" Batman smirked as Harley frantically shook her head. "Okay then, Harleen…" Batman made his way up to Harley, practically pressing himself against her. "What do you want?"

This was not the first time that Batman had asked this question. And every time he did, Harley always stopped herself from answering. Like before, the jester clinched her teeth and smiled back a little too wide. It had a slightly…disconcerting effect.

Batman continued to smirk, his face so close to Harley's that their lips were brushing against each other. "Well, if you don't want anything…" Batman turned around and headed toward the door.

"BATMAN, NO! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" Harley shrieked.

Batman stopped and looked back. "Do you, now?"

"Yes! Yes, I do! Please don't go! I'll be a good girl, I promise!" Harley writhed and tugged on her restraints, like she was trying draw Batman back to her through sheer force of will. When Batman started to walk back, Harley was leering at him for all she was worth. He was pretty sure if she had the ability to, she'd have stripped him naked with her mind. "That's right, Bats. Your Harley's all ready for you."

"My Harley?" Batman raised an eyebrow.

"…you said my body was yours…didn't you?"

Batman smirked, touching Harley's cheek. "Yes I did, I'm glad you're finally accepting that." Harley nodded eagerly, as his hand started to drift down, until he was cupping one of her breasts. "So Harleen, what do you want?"

"I told you…" Harley muttered, "I want you to-"

"Specifics, Harleen." Batman interrupted. "I want to know specifics." His fingers clasped around Harley's nipple, pinching and pulling, receiving moans and whimpers from her accordingly. "What do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me…" Harley whined. "…hard…really, really hard…"

"Why?" Batman whispered in her ear, tugging her nipple again.

"Because I like it!" She moaned, "Being controlled…dominated…and…"

"And?"

Harley trembled again, feeling Batman's breath on her ear. "And I want to…mmmmm…hear you moan more…"

Batman gave a skeptical look. "Really…?"

"Yeah…" Harley shuddered, a smirk slowly forming. "A girl likes to know she's doing a good job, ya know…"

"Anything else?"

"I…" It was tricky to tell because of Harley's complexion, but Batman could have sworn she blushed as she finished her answer. "I want you to choke me."

By now, Batman's hand moved down, teasing the lips of Harley's pussy, causing her to moan even louder. "When, Harleen?"

"When I'm cumming!" Harley groaned, her hips moving along with Batman's hand. "And…and…agh!"

"And…?" Batman prodded.

"Annnnd…" Harley was obviously finding it more difficult to talk, now that Batman's fingers were teasing her clit. "And I want you to go down on me again! So…so bad! You only did that the one time! And never again once you started fucking me!"

Batman smirked again, and moved his lips to Harley's ear once more, as he started to insert his fingers inside of her, two at first. "I'll tell you what, Harleen. If you're a good girl, I'll reward you." A shudder of pleasure went through Harley, that almost sent her over the edge.

"Yes, Daddy!" Harley screamed, and then paused, with a slightly confused face. "Daddy? Where'd that come from? You like that, Bats? I could call you Bat Daddy."

"Focus, Harleen." Batman practically purred into her ear as he started kissing her neck, which sent shivers through her already wiggling body.

"Batman, please! Hit the button! I can't take it anymore!" Harley was practically pouting with impatience.

Batman smirked, as he pressed the button on his belt, and Harley's legs slid up. She was literally vibrating with giddiness as she watched Batman undressing, as always just enough so that penetration was possible. Initially she hadn't been the biggest fan of the feel of Batman's armor against her skin, but now she couldn't wait for the friction.

"Yes, Bats! Come on! I'm ready!" Harley groaned as Batman finally started to slide his cock in, inch by inch. Her impatience asserted itself again as she started moving her hips, frantically driving Batman into her, moaning and grunting loudly until Batman grabbed her hips and held them, pinning her down further so she couldn't move anymore. "Sorry! Sorry! I was just-"

"I know, Harleen." Batman breathed, trying to maintain control with Harley squeezing him so tightly. He froze, keeping his entire length completely inside of Harley, forcing her to wait for him to start thrusting again.

"Oh Batman, you're so evil!" Harley whined, forcing herself to keep still since that was obviously what Batman wanted right now. "You like teasing me, don't you? I thought you said it wasn't about your enjoyment."

"That doesn't mean the enjoyment isn't there." With that, Batman did exactly what he'd forced Harley to beg for. Clutching onto the table, he forcefully thrust himself into Harley, letting her move with him this time. Batman let out a little more noise than he did the other times they'd had sex, placating her desires as he throbbed inside of her. Harley's body slammed repeatedly onto the table as Batman drove his cock balls deep over and over.

Harley didn't bother with the control that Batman seemed to be forcing on himself. She screamed and moaned at the top of her lungs for more using her restraints as leverage. She got even louder as her body violently shook, preparing her for the orgasm that Batman was about to give her. Forgetting her previous request, it sent a rush of fear through her when Batman's hand cut off her air. However, the fear was short lived and soon all she could think about was her own pleasure as squeaks of air got through Batman's grip, her inability to breath only heightening her pleasure as her body shaking under him, before he finally released her voice letting out a mixture of a gasp and a moan.

Batman's pace slowed slightly, giving Harley time to recover as she suddenly pressed her lips against his, moaning loudly into the kiss. "Cum, Bats! Cum for me! Cum!" Harley urged, trying to slam just as hard against Batman as he was against her. She began to smile as Batman's growling got louder and she got a hint of him losing himself. It was always just a hint, right when he came. That was the moment when she could see the man behind the Bat.

Batman breathed deeply, recovering himself as well as he roughly grabbed Harley's hair, forcing her to face him. "Good girl…"

"Oh God!" Harley moaned as a wave of pleasure washed over her and sent her through another orgasm.

Batman was smirking as he finally pulled out, noticing Harley collapsed exhaustedly on the table, lazily smiling back at him. As usual, he got dressed and started to leave.

"You know…Bats…part of your plan…is backfiring…"

"Is that right?" Batman turned back to look at Harley over his shoulder.

Harley grinned over at him. "You're Batman. You're supposed to scare me witless, right? You don't scare me at all now. I see you and I just want you to fuck me over and over until I pass out."

"Good." Batman answered. "I'll see you in four days."

Harley's eyes bulged. "FOUR DAYS?! BATMAAAAAN! I can't wait that long! I'll go crazy!" At that point the door closed and the gas started coming out of the vents. "Son of a-!" Was all she got out before losing consciousness.


End file.
